


Less than a mile

by hexgoldyloins



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins
Summary: The murder husbands have been keeping their love life as a secret from everyone else. No-one in the agency know they've been involved with each other for some time now.Will and Hannibal had been looking for a way out for some time already, but their plans hadn't come together yet.But now.. Alana had invited Hannibal to a date from which Hannibal couldn't really refuse. Outright refusal could have been seen suspicious which might blow their cover.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in years. No-one has proofread this and I'm feeling quite uncertain and nervous whether I should write more or not. Also - english isn't my first language, so excuse for any weird terms etc.
> 
> I wanted to write a dark!Will story, but this just got out of hand.
> 
> Comments appreciated. Please be gentle, though.

Where was he? Will glanced nervously at his watch. It was ten past eleven already. He shivered and felt anger mixing slowly with jealousy. It felt like ice cold daggers in his guts. Hannibal had promised to return at nine. This was not what they had agreed.

Will stood up from the sofa and paced around the grand living room which Hannibal had decorated tastefully. What was Hannibal doing? He hadn't even sent any messages, explaining what was taking him so long. Normally he made sure to keep Will informed his whereabouts as he knew how easily Will could slip into getting too worried about him. What if something had happened to Hannibal?

No, no - Will knew it was a date, an actual date, and they both knew Alana had feelings for Hannibal. I mean - no surprise there. Hannibal was gorgeous, sophisticated, muscular... His voice, so deep and promising.. Will shook his head. He had to get a grip - right now - or he'd go insane with jealousy. He definitely wasn't new to Hannibal driving him insane, but this.. This was new. Sure, he had felt a bit jealous when other people could freely have conversations and even flirt with Hannibal in public, while he had to keep his looks and hands to himself. This had been particularly difficult with Alana, since she didn't exatly hide how much she was lusting after Hannibal. And now she was enjoying Hannibal's company without anyone interrupting them..

Unless.. What if it was a setup? What if Jack had gotten a sniff of what they were planning? They had been careful to make sure no-one follows them when they stole some weekends to themselves. Like.. Like this weekend was suppose to be.. Just the two of them. Will getting down his knees and worshipping Hannibals muscular figure, while Hannibal was restrained to one of the expensive classical chairs he had purchased from some antique dealer.

Will buried his face to his hands while shaking his head.

"What am I doing?" he whispered to himself well aware of his mental state. They hadn't been involved with each other for long now, and he wasn't fully adjusted to his thoughts about Hannibal. Will continued with more normal tone of voice, "I'm over analysing the situation, and.. I.. I..", he kept a pause, shok his head and continued, "I resort to this when I get anxious and can't handle what's going on anymore".

"Will? Are you okay?" a deep friendly voice came from the door that led to the front hall. Hannibal had arrived home few minutes ago, thinking Will would already be asleep. Instead, he found his lover on all knees looking shaken and in agony. Was Will talking to someone or was his mental state getting worse?

Will moved his gaze quickly to the door and breathed out a relieved, "Hannibal". The newly arrived man looked at him without emotion on his face, but Will knew what the slight frown on his browline and slightly apart lips meant. He was used to Hannibal's micro expressions and knew something had changed.

"Did something happen while I was away?" the question rang between them. Suddenly the air felt cold and the living room didn't feel comfortable like it normally did. Will felt his pulse quickening, his emotions growing cold and jealousy making the skin behind his ears rise up like small spikes.

"That.. is my question to you. Did you lose your watch? Were there no clocks in the restaurant? Do you know how late it is?" Will regretted agreeing to this diversion with Alana.

Hannibal's frown deepened as he took off his coat. Will was expecting him to hang up his coat carefully on the rack, but instead, he put it on the chair beside him.

“Will”, the older man sighed and walked past to the bar. Will blinked in full of surprise. Had Hannibal just disregarded his feelings? Another red flag. Something definitely had changed. Will was unsure how he should proceed, but he decided to press on.

“Were you enjoying the night so much you forgot about our weekend?” Will asked while following Hannibal with his gaze. He poured a glass of red wine for both of them like he was wanting to discuss something.

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, Will”.

This wasn't any kind of response, Will understood right away Hannibal was playing games. He needed to know what kept Hannibal from him, “don’t analyze me, Hannibal. What ha--”

“Why is it so important to you what happened during the date with Alana, Will? Because I arrived one hour too late at home? When did this jealousy of yours begin?” Hannibal’s voice was stern but he was intrigued to find out what was happening with Will. He hadn’t seen this side of Will before and he wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not.

Will wasn’t sure what to answer. He could take a direct approach and tell Hannibal how he had been alone at his home the whole evening, just waiting for Hannibal to come home. How, at first, he had been watching tv and killing time with some rom coms, but then starting to fantasize about Hannibal quivering under his touch, which would begin softly on his jawline, scratching his lightly haired chest with his nails.. Making his way slowly below his pecs, kisses on his hips... And then, realising how it was getting late. Jealousy growing more and more while the time ticked away. 

He trusted Hannibal, but how far would Hannibal go to make sure their cover was not blown? They had not discussed anything specific about their relationship. They just both knew they lusted for each other. Therefore it wouldn’t be far fetched if Hannibal had entertained Alana.. These thoughts were too much for Will.

Will tried his best to keep his breathing steady, “Tell me what happened with Alana.”

Hannibal took the other wine glass and thought about the words he just heard. Will was jealous. This was an interesting development. So far it has only been clear to him that they both shared feelings for each other, but he didn’t really know just how strongly Will felt. Especially, because Will’s mind was so deliciously complex. It wasn't always easy to predict what Will's next move would be. Hannibal had to think carefully about what to do next. Based on Will’s breathing, low tone of voice and lowered gaze he determined Will wasn’t feeling very strong about them right now. If Hannibal made the wrong move, it could hurt their relationship -- and their plans for the escape.

Instead of saying anything, Hannibal decided to take both of their wine glasses with him and started walking to his only sofa in this living room - a very elegant sofa nevertheless.

Will didn’t raise his gaze and missed the invitation from Hannibal to join him - instead Will had hard time understanding what was happening. Hannibal was acting out of character. No texts. No worry in his voice.

He couldn’t take it anymore and asked with almost something like a cry in his voice, “Hannibal, please. Don’t make me feel like a fool. Tell me what happened”.


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuum to the previous chapter. I will continue it, if people like it. Again, please be gentle - this is only my second fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what tags or warnings to add. Please let me know if there's some suggestions, either to the story / quality or to the tags etc. :)

The situation was intriguing.

Will’s feelings were becoming more clear to Hannibal - Will indeed seemed to be jealous over the date with Alana. Hannibal felt his curiosity growing - he wanted to see just how far he could push his lover’s desperation without ruining their plans and .. decided to do just that. Will, of course, was completely unaware of this with his bubbling emotions. Hannibal gladly relied on this, otherwise, he might push the younger man over the edge very easily.

Before Hannibal had the chance to open his mouth, the jealous man was next to him. He pushed Hannibal’s legs apart with his knee while grasping his wrists and pinning them on the sofa’s hand rest and next to Hannibal’s thigh. Hannibal wasn’t prepared for this but managed to keep a hold of his wine glass - even though just barely. The expensive sofa underneath them was still safe.

“Will--”, Hannibal breathed out but was immediately cut off by the one who carried the name.

“I -- I’m --”, Will tried to find the words to explain his feelings, so he could get proper answers but didn’t know what words to form. Hannibal wanted to encourage him to learn what exactly he was trying to ask but couldn’t -- Will had taken him by surprise. The mix of getting surprised and being tired after the long atrocious date made his throat dry. He swallowed tightly. This didn’t go unnoticed from Will and his eyes were attracted due to the movement.

Did he .. Did he just .. see a mark? On Hannibal’s neck?

Will shifted his weight to straddle Hannibal’s thighs and gripped tightly around his jawline with his right hand, tilting Hannibal’s head so he could get a better look at the strange smudge. At first, it had looked like a small hickey but now .. Now he could see it was lipstick. 

Alana. 

On Hannibal’s neck. 

There was no chance this could have been done by Will as they had been very cautious with each other. They couldn’t risk getting caught. And besides, they hadn’t really had the chance to get that far with each other anyway. Will felt betrayed and shocked.

“What did you do!?” he shouted angrily, small drops of spit landing on Hannibal’s face. At the same time, he let go of the jaw with force, which made Hannibal’s head make an involuntary sharp turn in the other direction. Will knew exactly what he wanted, no -- not what he wanted to do. He knew what he needed to do.

Will’s jealous rage was something Hannibal hadn’t seen coming. The pinned down man tried to speak up once again but was interrupted by shattering noises right next to his ear. Will had taken the wine glass and crushed it against the wall behind him with eyes full of fire. Will could care less of the obvious pain shooting from his fingertips and hand.

Hannibal didn’t know whether to feel threatened or aroused. Or .. both.

“Will let me --”, Hannibal tried with a forced calm expression as an attempt to make Will listen, before losing control over him completely. Unfortunately, Will didn’t want to hear it anymore. He had gone past the point of explanations.

Will pressed his hand on Hannibal’s mouth while leaning closer and making breathing difficult for his so-called love interest. Will made sure to apply enough pressure to make sure Hannibal had only a little bit of airflow through his nose. Hannibal wasn’t sure if Will was doing that on purpose, and he couldn’t think about it for too long as his attention was taken to his lips. He could feel small pieces of glass shards on and around them. The warmth of Will’s hand, mixed with the cool of wine and the shards sent slight shivers down Hannibal’s spine. But the expression on Will’s face wasn’t something to trifle with.

“Let you explain? You want me to give you an opportunity to let you find an excuse and .. and .. manipulate me with it?” Will asked with gritted teeth. The last words were spoken after a pause and trembling filled them with despair and anger.

Hannibal knew he wasn’t exactly a social person and when it came to it - he rarely enjoyed being around others. Hannibal also knew that Will had made a clear exception to the rule for him.

But Will wasn’t stupid, no, not at all. There was a reason he didn’t enjoy the company of other people. Some people in his past life had tried to take an advantage of his seemingly anti-social self because that apparently made him seem like an easy bait. This evening filled with deception, indeed, was not first of its kind to Will.

Breathing deeply, Will focused on the blood that was slowly making its way down his wrist. He knew he had to focus on something or his rage would take over him completely. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he lost control of himself.

Suddenly Will felt a sensation on his hand. Hannibal had parted his lips as much as he was able to under the tight pressure of Will’s hand and was tasting Will’s blood on his tongue. It was mixed with the red wine as he had imaged - a perfect blend of both liquids. Hannibal felt his cheeks darken and wanted to taste more. Much more. 

Maybe this was a way to get through Will’s jealousy - show the gorgeous man just how much he had yearned for him, how he had been imagining to come home to a sleepy Will and coax him awake with only using his mouth.. They hadn’t had the chance to explore each other’s fantasies yet, and not much of their bodies either.

Which explained Will’s next reaction. He wasn’t able to let go of his emotions - deception being his worst fear, but how could he have ignored the scene before him. Hannibal looking directly at him with half lidded eyes which were suddenly full of lust and temptation - a complete turn from previous cold expressions. Will’s own lips parted slightly and his eyes darkened - what Hannibal was doing to him made his cock twitch.

The flicking tongue on the valley of his hand sent a series of lightings through his body all the way down to his stomach and legs. He couldn’t stop his eyes from fluttering slowly and he rolled his hips just ever so slightly against Hannibal’s. Will didn’t do this on purpose, he was barely registering what was happening over his burst of emotions. He wasn’t controlling himself well anymore.

Will’s grip loosened as he parted his fingers, giving access to Hannibal’s tongue. The man beneath him didn’t waste time and let his tongue explore further - between Will’s fingers... Tasting the rich wine and blood .. Licking Will’s finger slowly from the base to the tip, from where some of the blood was slowly oozing. Both of their breaths started to quicken as they saw the desire growing behind their eyes simultaneously. Hannibal’s delicious lips placed kisses to Will’s fingers switching to licking them - - oh so painfully slowly but still with determination.. Will groaned with satisfaction as the tightness in his pants felt a welcome bulge under it. His hips weren’t moving alone anymore - Hannibal had joined him, making Will’s cock fully hard.

Hannibal nuzzled his face against Will’s hand and gently took a hold of his wrist - making sure he was in better control of the situation. The rawness in Will’s eyes hadn’t decreased one bit and Hannibal was about to take advantage of it.


	3. Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a long time writing this short chapter because my perfectionist side took me hostage. I kicked it's ass and decided to post it without re-reading the last bit six times.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Any suggestions for tags?

“Wha.. Han.. what are you doing?” Will tried his best to keep his voice steady but wasn’t really succeeding to do so. His eyes fluttered as his skin danced under the wet tongue and its skillful touch. “Han.. Hannibal..”, the softly trembling breathed out, “That’s not.. There might be shards.. That’s not .. safe.”

Will felt how the hot breath followed his skin like an obsessed ghost after their killer. The older man underneath him was listening closely while he was making sure to catch each and every bloodstream that had dripped all the way below the wrist at this point. Putting his lips on Will’s delicate skin was something he had been longing to do for months now. He applied pressure only gently with his tongue - sliding along with just the tip of it - tracing the lines along Will’s bulging blood veins. The naturally endowed muscular arms tensed under the enticing touch - they had clearly done their share of work in Wolf Trap.

Hannibal took a little pause to admire his work. Will’s eyes were closed and his beautiful lashes jolted slightly from time time. He was breathing with his mouth open. Not too quickly, but Hannibal had clearly made an impression on him. The excitement lingered on the air, but there were also some hints of carefulness. The grinding had seized. Maybe Will was feeling unsure. 

“Whatever do you mean, Will? It seems to me you have hurt yourself.. and...”, he caught the blue eyes just before he dipped his head back to the wrist and started to nuzzle the messy hand with his nose and lips. “It would be a shame to let all of this precious nectar go to waste. I am simply helping you, Will.”

The man on top of him felt every lick, every soft kiss and every rough breath on his skin like it was fire and ice dancing together in dangerous play. At times it even hurt - not physically but emotionally. Will was lost to the depths of his arousal and just wanted to stop Hannibal’s slow teasing, pin his wrists behind the silver hair on the couch. Grab his rough hair and see how the greyish strands would push from between his fingers. At the same time, he struggled to listen to Hannibal’s voice - it fed him delicious words, praising him, wanting him, guiding his mind and yearning his body to dive even deeper. 

Hannibal couldn’t resist smudging what was left of the blood after his so-called treatment by nuzzling even more - the fragrances emanating from Will’s skin were intoxicating and made him want to devour the boy completely. Will let out a long sigh. It sounded like he had forgotten to breathe for a while. He wanted to feel Hannibal’s hot smoke like breath on his neck and lifted his chin, would it feel like he had been imagining? Would his skin crawl out of disgust or out of want? Just the thought of being so wanted and longed for by this man made Will close his eyes again and enjoy the haze of passion between them. 

Hannibal looked at the smooth skin presented before him, so beautiful like the pearls from the depths of the ocean. The thought of having one more taste of the exquisite liquid, just -- one last taste -- tempted on his tongue but he simply could not take the risk. Hannibal licked his lips while taking a deep breath along the length of Will’s wrist. The boy was right - it was very likely he would ingest some glass if he wasn’t careful.

“Hel- helping me?” Will asked all the while keeping his eyes closed, “did you help Alana in the same way?”

Hannibal halted completely. What was Will saying? He couldn’t only see but feel the anger returning, it dripped in the air, pushing the arousal from its way and leaving no room for anything further. It was time to stop the experiment before it was too late.

“Will, you are not making sense.”

Mistake.

Will opened his eyes while keeping his gaze lowered. He wasn’t really looking at anything - his gaze went through Hannibal’s lap. 

Anger boiled inside of him. Was he confused or was Hannibal playing one of his mind games with him? He could hear Hannibal’s breathing start to slow down and he felt how the older man was looking at him curiously. Indeed, it was curiosity Will had raised in the older man. Not feelings of worry. Hannibal didn’t seem to mind that Will was taken back and had just pushed on with what the man himself had wanted. No regard for his feelings whatsoever.

Will lifted his gaze to meet Hannibal’s expressionless eyes. He wasn’t trembling anymore, his breathing was calm and collected - like Hannibal’s. The older man was looking at him almost as if he was observing a scientific experiment.

“Do not play games with me, Hannibal”, Will pronunciated with clear kick in his voice, “you do not want to see what happens then.”

Hannibal tilted his head slightly. Will was threatening.. him?

“So far you haven’t answered any of my questions, what’s gotten your tongue? Alana, maybe? Or was there someone else too?” Will spat out the last words to a turned cheek.

“Will, I need you to calm down--”

Again. What Hannibal needs. What Hannibal wants.

Will pushed Hannibal’s chest with his hands and jumped off of him.

“You clearly have no intentions to tell me what happened - that’s just great - thank you, Hannibal, for this lovely soiree that you planned for us!” was angrily shouted in the living room before it all became quiet.

The only thing that rang from the walls was the heavy footsteps going upstairs followed by a bang of a door. And Will's voice inside Hannibal's head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic and I'm not a native english speaker so excuse for any typos etc. I hope you enjoy it! It has not been proofread..

Echoing footsteps were heard in the corridor and up the stairs as Will stormed away from the situation he’s gotten himself into. What the hell was he thinking? Hannibal had clearly been playing him again and he had walked right into his trap like a fly into a spider web.

Had he really been so easily manipulated? Will looked at himself from the bathroom mirror. Subconsciously he had walked to the bathroom, maybe because he could lock the door and put up some barriers between himself and Hannibal in real life too. He needed to take distance to keep himself safe. He didn’t want to fall under the clever lies anymore.

Meanwhile downstairs Hannibal was looking distraught. Since he knew he was alone, he didn’t need to keep his mask on. He looked around him, the wine on the sofa and the smashed wine glass on the floor. Most likely there was some behind it too, and it would be annoying to clean up, Hannibal thought. He would deal with the mess in the morning and someone would come by to take care of the sofa. It would probably need to be refurbished as the wine wouldn’t come off the rich fabric without ruining it.

Hannibal stood up thinking about getting a new glass of wine. After all, he hadn’t been able to fully enjoy his first one. Then he remembered the wine he had also brought for Will. It was still resting on the small table next to the sofa. It would suit him well.

He brought the glass to his lips while thinking about the night and how it had gone. He had gone too far with his precious boy but didn’t regret it. It had revealed an interesting side of Will, one he hadn’t fully seen before. Will had exhibited some signs of jealousy in the past, but nothing as strong as tonight. Perhaps there were other factors too, which Hannibal hadn’t thought of yet.

Hannibal glanced to the direction of the stairs. He couldn’t hear anything from the house and there wasn’t a sign of Will. Wondering what Will was thinking, Hannibal got up and decided to sweep the glass shard from the floor. The mat underneath had probably dried enough to make the sweeping easy.

Everything sucked. Will just wanted to go home and leave the shitty day behind. He had been waiting anxiously the whole day and evening, just to get betrayed and played like with a cheap toy in the end of it. A thought of maybe Alana knowing about it crossed Will’s mind. How could he know? He thought Hannibal wouldn’t have done this to him, it wouldn’t surprise him if some other acquaintances in his life would fall through as well. 

Will shook his head and flushed the toilet. He didn’t know Hannibal at all. He’d seen some glimpses but he had come to the conclusion they were just an act. A very carefully crafted disguise. That’s why it shouldn’t have surprised him that Hannibal didn’t worry, there hadn’t been any texts or anything of the sort. It had just been his own imagination and hopes of having someone who cares of him so much that they would think about him and his emotions even when they’re apart. 

Will collapsed against the porcelain sink and buried his face to his hands. How could he have been so gullible? He wasn’t even blaming Hannibal anymore at this point. He blamed himself. He has let his guard down. He had wanted to a human connection, at least once in his life. He was the one who had agreed to the date. That had probably been a sign to Hannibal to just go ahead, go forward, it’s fine, he wouldn’t mind.. Have at it.

He needed to get out. Not just from the small room that suddenly felt suffocating to him, but from the house. Away from Hannibal. Away from all the people in the whole fucking world. He needed his dogs and their everlasting love and understanding. They wouldn’t betray him and they wouldn’t expect anything from him. Well, maybe some food, playing, sleepy times, scratching, walks and.. Will shook his head and a painful smile disappeared from his face. He loved his dogs, they were never a burden and even with their expectations they were happy with so little, that anything and everything Will gave them made them happy.

He needed to think. Hannibal was probably still downstairs since he hadn’t come looking for him and he hadn’t heard any sounds outside. His jacket was in the hall. All he had to do is get his bag from the living room and clear out. He wasn’t thrilled on having to confront Hannibal, but maybe he could just run away? 

Will let out a stiff laugh while rolling his eyes and preparing to exit the bathroom. He would never be able to leave Hannibal’s house without the inhabitant eating him alive. And not in a good way.

Will touched the door handle in a way too careful way and stopped himself. He reminded he didn’t need to act like he wasn’t supposed to be there. Hannibal had invited him and had disrespected him gravely. He could - and should - just go downstairs, keep his head high, say something and leave.

He opened the door with a little more power than he usually would but shrugged it off. He couldn’t be bothered with small details about his own behaviour now, when in a minute he would be in battle against Hannibal. The man who was much better at fencing with words and sending sharp sentences at his shoulders, stabbing him to the wall so often.

Will walked to the stairs and stopped for a moment - if Hannibal was still lounging where he left him, he would hear him from there. He couldn’t hear anything. Not even after waiting for a while. It might not mean anything as Hannibal could just be reading. Will felt a sting of anger rising in his guts - to think Hannibal was just casually reading up on something, right after they’ve had a huge fight.

Well. Will had a fight.

Will shook his head again, he couldn’t get distracted now. Not now when he had a clear task - get away from the house and keep his sanity while doing so.

In the front room, Hannibal had finished his wine. Unlike Will thought, the man had not been idle with his break from the confrontation. After securing all shards away in a container and placing that to the kitchen bin he had started thinking what might happen next between them. He was still certainly intrigued of the boy but on the other hand, Will had been acting very rude. He had invited him to his home and given him good wine and a good time -- well, had intended to spend a great evening with him. This kind of behaviour could not be looked past. Hannibal was certain Will didn’t have a clue of just how childish he was acting and felt it was his role to put the boy to his place.

“Will?”

Careful sneaking in the hallway stopped immediately. Goddammit, Hannibal had heard him.

“This is my home. I assure you you will not go unnoticed here. Please, join me, Will”, Hannibal said calmly without seeing the man. He had heard the controlled breathing and soft creaking from the stairs easily. Any time he wasn’t home alone, his senses were heightened.

Will paused for a while to think. He didn’t want to have a conversation, he was so tired of hearing lies and he knew what to expect. Hannibal would tell him some sort of version of what happened during the date - perhaps Alana had come onto him and he had rejected, or maybe he had let it happen to not to blow their cover... It didn’t matter. Will felt overwhelmed and tired. He didn’t want to do this now.

“I’m going home now”, Will stated coldly. He took a few steps inside the lounge, but only to grab his bag.

“Do you want to drive in such a state?” Hannibal asked looking at Will with piercing eyes. Will knew what this meant. Hannibal tried to get him to stay to make him feel even worse by implying he was risking his life.

“I’ll get a cab”, Will gritted his teeth. His bag was suffering in his clenched fist. 

“How will you explain that to anyone who might see you leaving in a cab from my house at this time and hour?” 

Will closed his eyes and suppressed himself from shouting: “I’ll walk.”

“Will, you are not in a state to walk that far”, Hannibal got up and put his hand on his bag without looking at him, “Stay for the night. We can continue our weekend.” 

Will was fuming. He felt his anger rise again, dark shadows licking on his temples. He breathed slowly and deeply. He lifted his chin and met Hannibal’s eyes with a stern look.

“Will..”, Hannibal looked away but didn’t let go of the bag. It seemed he was.. unsure? Will was caught off guard and his anger subsided and was replaced with mixed lingering feelings of confusion and fear.

Hannibal lift his hand on Will’s wrist, “Please, I need to treat your wounds. We would not want them to get infected, would we?”


	5. Elaborate dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will had had a breakdown, but it seemed like Hannibal was playing games with him. He should just get up and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> There will be more. I added a new chapter, but it might become even longer.
> 
> No beta.

Will pulled his hand off of Hannibal’s grip. He wasn’t going to be pulled back into the complicated dance Hannibal always seemed to go for.

“I’m going home, one way or the other”, Will muttered. His anger had subsided a little by the confusion of the other man’s sudden tenderness. It was surprising to see Hannibal soft in that way as if he was regarding his actions again. In the end, though, Will thought, he couldn’t be sure whether it was genuine or not. It wouldn’t be surprising at all if it was just another mind game, it’s not like Hannibal was the only person who had a habit of that. The only ones he could really trust in his life were his dogs and himself. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He couldn’t always himself either.. 

Hannibal sighed. Will seemed to be more out of control than he had estimated. The man’s mood swings were incredible. He wasn’t going back down now though, he was curious to see what else lied deep in that wonderful mind of his. He could handle a crybaby for an evening if it meant getting what he was after.

Hannibal got up from the sofa and grabbed Will by the hand, “Follow me. I am going to clean that wound of yours. A-a--you don’t need to say anything.”

Will was about to shake Hannibal off him, but he felt weak. Not physically, but mentally. Hannibal’s tender tone of voice was still lingering in his ears and he saw no point in being difficult. He would leave after the wound was patched up - Hannibal most likely knew how to clean it up with better equipment than him anyway.

The bathroom was silent, with the exception of some things being shuffled around. Will had sat on a small chair that Hannibal had taken with them from outside the bathroom. He wasn’t looking at Hannibal who was gathering supplies and crouching in front of him, he just kept his eyes on the floor next to their feet.

A bottle was opened. Some cotton was shred. Stinging feeling filled Will’s mind as Hannibal carefully dabbed his open palm with wet cotton fluff. They didn’t speak. Will avoided Hannibal’s eyes, while the other man continued handling his wounds expertly. 

Hannibal looked at Will briefly, while taking another shred of cotton. Will’s mind was so fascinating to him, the way he had suddenly lost all control and smashed the glass to the wall. It had made Hannibal’s heart beat faster for a while, but not because he would have been threatened. Any other person would have surely felt anxious by the act, but Hannibal had left something more along the lines of shrills down his spine.. He had felt aroused. 

Hannibal glanced at Will from time to time, trying to catch his attention but decided to not make a further attempt at it. Will grimaced with a low hiss a couple of times when the disinfectant burned in the deepest wounds. Finally, he gave in and looked back at Hannibal with a continued frown on his face.

The men had been silent for what felt like an eternity already. It had given Will some time to think about the evening and what had happened. He sighed softly as he turned his eyes to the wall. He could just leave. That had been his plan. But the way Hannibal had seemed.. almost.. sweet.. ? Will wasn’t sure how to put it, but he definitely felt a completely new side of him downstairs, and now, when he was taking such good care of his hand.. It messed with his head. They had been silent for so long that he didn’t know anymore how deep he was in his head. Did he imagine some parts of it? Maybe he overreacted.. 

Will suddenly felt like he wanted to be the first one to break the silence. He knew Hannibal had such manners that it wouldn’t be long until he was finished and strike up some kind of polite conversation. Hannibal must have felt confronted and as the silence grew longer, Will was sure the awkwardness got worse.

Will took a quick glance over his glasses to Hannibal. He was still wearing his suit from the date but had gotten rid of his suit jacket before they had entered the bathroom. It was waiting for them outside on a side table.

“I.. Um.. I’m sorry”, he looked quickly to his left and frowned, this was not what he had meant to say. What was wrong with him? He was meaning to thank for cleaning up his wounds. Which he himself had created… But now he realised Hannibal’s tender care was making him calm down. Maybe he had overreacted.. He hadn’t given Hannibal a chance to speak and he had reacted like a child, too stuck in his own emotions. Will moved a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it. This was awkward.

Hannibal looked at Will with curious eyes, without any other expression on his face. He had the same kind of look as in the hallway earlier in the evening. But then he formed a small but friendly smile on his lips and tilted his head a bit.

“If you feel the wound getting warm or if it changes its colour, you should see a doctor”, Hannibal said with a doctor-like voice and added, “.. patient.”

The last word was emphasised in a way that Will understood he was welcome to visit Lecter’s unofficial bathroom office again. He nodded to the man gathering all the things and putting them to their places. Hannibal had been patient with him and the need to repay the courtesy grew.

“Shall we get back downstairs and continue our conversation from earlier?” the man asked before turning around and looked at Will who was still sitting. Will nodded again and got up to follow behind his healer. His hand felt better but looking at it all patched up felt weird. He’d never been violent in this way before, no matter how he lost control of himself. What was happening to him? His emotions had been out of control, just like he had been. Hannibal must have felt weird about it, especially because they were in his house. Will had been ultimately disrespectful to him in his own home. Although.. he hadn’t gotten angry at him, shouted at him or threatened to end everything between them. He was still here. Right here, walking in front of him in a calm manner as always. Will could not afford to fuck this up. Not now, when Hannibal had been courteous enough with him to stand his emotional hurricanes.

The men arrived at the front room and Hannibal went straight to the bar to fetch them a couple of drinks. Will wasn’t sure if that was such a good idea, but he hadn’t been drunk before either - not really. It wasn’t the alcohol’s fault he had lost his cool. He focused on the mess he had created. Just a while ago they’d been here, grinding and.. and.. him losing control of himself. And not in the desired way. Although.. now that he thought about it.. He had been strongly aroused. Hannibal had been too.

Will looked at the man behind the bar. Hannibal was getting something from the top shelf. It made his back stretch in a way Will hadn’t seen before. The dress shirt clung on the right shoulder blade and showed the shape of his muscles. Will shook his head -- what the hell? He had just been angry at the man and now he was lusting after him again? Although, he knew that something else besides conversation had crossed his mind, and apparently Hannibal's too, judging from his reaction from earlier. 

Originally, they had planned to spend this weekend together. They hadn't spoken about specifics, but because of him, their Friday evening was almost wasted away.


End file.
